


[Fanart] for Even Gods Need Bodyguards

by yakus



Series: bang pieces [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakus/pseuds/yakus
Summary: My pieces for arajiki's bokuaka fic for the hq urban fantasy big bang, Even Gods Need Bodyguards!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bang pieces [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091942
Kudos: 34
Collections: Haikyuu!! Urban Fantasy Bang





	1. Poster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Even Gods Need Bodyguards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532760) by [arajiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arajiki/pseuds/arajiki). 




	2. Scene from Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene from Chapter 2:   
> [Spoilers]   
> Ara hasn't uploaded chapter 2 yet, I'll copy the relevant portion here when she does!


End file.
